pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Olden Knight
"Your gun is no match for my blade. I strike true." The Olden Knight is a master of archaeic weaponry. While they they are often ridiculed for their chosen attire and spurn modern weaponry, they are a frightful combatant to face even with the most advanced weapons and vehicles. Hit Die: d12 'Class Skills' The Olden Knight’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Appraise (Int), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Survival (Wis), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proiciencies Weapon Focus '''At first level the Olden Knight chooses a weapon to specialize in and gains weapon focus with this weapon. At 5th he gains greater weapon focus. This weapon must be an archaeic melee weapon, an archaeic ranged weapon (bow, crossbow etc), or a thrown weapon (dart, sling etc). '''Weapon Specialization '''At first level, the Olden Knight gains specialization in his chosen weapon. '''Bonus Feat '''At second level and every second level thereafter an olden knight may choose a feat from the combat feats list as a bonus feat as long as they meet the requirements. '''Tech Training '''Starting at 2nd level, Olden Knights can use Techs. At 10th level they have greater mastery of these. '''Weapon Training '''Starting at 3rd level, an Olden Knight can select one group of weapons, as noted below. Whenever he attacks with a weapon from this group, he gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Every four levels thereafter (7th, 11th, and 15th), an olden knight becomes further trained in another group of weapons. He gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when using a weapon from this group. In addition, the bonuses granted by previous weapon groups increase by +1 each. For example, when an olden knight reaches 7th level, he receives a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with one weapon group and a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls with the weapon group selected at 3rd level. Bonuses granted from overlapping groups do not stack. Take the highest bonus granted for a weapon if it resides in two or more groups. An olden knight also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with weapons from this group. This bonus also applies to the olden knight's Combat Maneuver Defense when defending against disarm and sunder attempts made against weapons from this group. Weapon groups are defined as follows (GMs may add other weapons to these groups, or add entirely new groups): Axes: battleaxe, dwarven waraxe, greataxe, handaxe, heavy pick, light pick, orc double axe, and throwing axe. Blades, Heavy: bastard sword, elven curve blade, falchion, greatsword, longsword, scimitar, scythe, and two-bladed sword. Blades, Light: dagger, kama, kukri, rapier, sickle, starknife, and short sword. Bows: composite longbow, composite shortbow, longbow, and shortbow. Close: gauntlet, heavy shield, light shield, punching dagger, sap, spiked armor, spiked gauntlet, spiked shield, and unarmed strike. Crossbows: hand crossbow, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, heavy repeating crossbow, and light repeating crossbow. Double: dire flail, dwarven urgrosh, gnome hooked hammer, orc double axe, quarterstaff, and two-bladed sword. Flails: dire flail, flail, heavy flail, morningstar, nunchaku, spiked chain, and whip. Hammers: club, greatclub, heavy mace, light hammer, light mace, and warhammer. Monk: kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shuriken, siangham, and unarmed strike. Natural: unarmed strike and all natural weapons, such as bite, claw, gore, tail, and wing. Pole Arms: glaive, guisarme, halberd, and ranseur. Spears: javelin, lance, longspear, shortspear, spear, and trident. Thrown: blowgun, bolas, club, dagger, dart, halfling sling staff, javelin, light hammer, net, shortspear, shuriken, sling, spear, starknife, throwing axe, and trident. '''Batter '''Starting at 9th level, any creature struck by an olden knight with his chosen weapon ignores 1/2 of the target's AC when determining the attack. However if he rolls under 10 before any modifiers it is calculated normally. '''Maim '''at 13th level, whenever the olden knight strikes with his weapon of choice it inflicts 1d4 stacking bleed damage and has a 15% chance to stagger the target permanently or until they are healed with a heal, wish or miracle spell. '''Unyielding Blade Upon reaching 17th level, the olden knight ignores all damage reduction when attacking with his weapon of choice. '''Determination '''At 19th level, the Olden Knight, may make a fortitude save in place of any save he is called to make. Also, he is granted damage reduction equal to his Olden Knight level. '''Perfection and Grace '''At 20th level the Olden Knight has reached perfection with his chosen weapon, As long as he is wielding his weapon of choice chosen at first level, he ignores 1/2 of all AC regardless of his rolls, his threat range is quadrupled with the chosen weapon(minimum 10), and any energy damage his weapon would deal ignores all resistances and immunities. Category:Classes Category:Black Metal/Red Blood